Another Aveneger?
by Keira Higurashi9
Summary: Keira Higurashi has never really had a family and never had any friends. But when she is visited by Director Fury to find the tesseract, she doesn't trust him, but accepts anyway. Will she be a burden? Or will she be a great addition to the team. rated for blood (if you can call it that) and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya! I wanted to try something other than an anime of manga, so of course I have to choose Avengers. And you people probably figured out the pattern by now. I always use my CO for EVERYTHING. But you got to love her ;) so here goes nothing! I hope you guys like it and remember! I don't update stories unless I get 20 or more reviews! So look to the magical box below this story and tell me what you guys think! And look at my other stories! Ok I'm going to shut up now. ENJOY!

* * *

Avengers does NOT belong to me!

* * *

How are things in heaven, mom and dad? Can you see what I have to go through? My trials and tribulations? How I have to hide from the world?

When I was six, me, mom, and dad had a huge car crash with a semi-truck. I was the only survivor. I went to go stay with the only relative that is alive, my uncle. But I didn't know he was a drunkard. He would come home sober late at night. And when he gets angry, he starts hitting me and screams it's my fault for my parent's death.

That's when I finally snapped, and learned what I could do. I killed him when I was ten. I don't regret it. Nobody mourned. They scooped up the ashes and gave them to me in a jar. I threw it away. After that, I got more and more in trouble. Even getting on Shields radar in a bad way. They came to kill me. But I killed them first. But it taught me to keep a low profile, never stay in one place for a long time, and avoid people while I can. I haven't killed anyone since then.

But I never wanted to be found again. I wanted to be left alone. To live a normal life I knew I could never have; and to make sure Shield could never find me. But they never lost me. I thought I was finally free. But it was just an illusion…

I am now in Aokigahara, where people go to commit suicide, at the north-west base of Mt. Fuji. But I wasn't here to kill myself, but I might as well have. I was in a tree (close to the top) looking around for a water source or a town. My army-green burlap pack was hanging on a branch, softly swaying in the wind. My hand gripped the trunk. Fully outstretched as I leaned forward, feet rooted to the spot where the branch and trunk met. My black tank top and combat pants flapped in the wind.

I always felt so free up high. Touching the sky, having my long, blond hair swirl and glint in the wind and sun; having everyone far away from you. I close my eyes and smile up into the sun, forgetting about my task at hand. That's when I heard the wind chopping and birds chipping frantically. My eyes snap open to see a fighter jet heading in my direction. I crouch down and blend into the branches. It's uncommon to see a jet in these parts, My guts telling me something's wrong, that I need to get out of here as soon as possible. As it comes closer, I see that it's a dark grey with an eagle like bird inside a circle with wings on the side. Some American association? FBI? Whatever thing it's from, it's from America. I heard a faint bang - then the bark next to my left side of my head exploded. I spring down, grabbing my pack in the process, and climbed down as fast as I could. They found me. They Found Me! THEY FOUND ME! I couldn't believe it! I thought I disappeared from the world a long time ago. How did they manage to find me again!

I hit the forest floor running, hooking my pack over my shoulders. I don't know which direction I'm going in; I just know I have to get as far away from here as possible. But I skid to a stop in a large meadow. Soldiers start advancing. I look side to side, then behind. They surround me in a circle. I take out my knife that's hanging from my belt, ready to fight if I have to. The jet landed swiftly and smoothly, and a black man with an eye patch came out. I knew exactly who it was.

"What do you want." I growl at him.

"I need your help." Director Fury said in his mellow tone.

"I told you I don't use _it_ anymore unless it's a dire situation."

"This is a dire situation."

"Who-or _what_- would make you so desperate?" I made sure I was dripping with sarcasm.

"I'll tell you if you help us." I thought about this for a moment. If he really is desperate, he might do anything to get my onboard.

"Will you pay me?" I ask. Conflicting emotions cross his face - torn between yes or no.

"Fine." He growled. "We will talk about the arrangement after the situation is resolved." I smile and put my knife back in its sheath. I still don't trust them, but to push him to the edge was revenge from the past when they tried to kill me. He probably doesn't trust me either, well; I haven't seen him since then. So maybe he changed. I can't almost picture him going from a cold-blooded murder to a happy-go-lucky guy frolicking through flowers. I shudder at the thought.

I walk slowly to the jet. I jump in and take a seat on the wall. I don't bother to buckle up. And once Fury got in (plus six soldiers) he didn't say anything about it.

The conversation lasted the trip. He told me about the tesseract, Loki, what my job is, and who I will be working with. By the time we finished, we were in the middle of the ocean. Up ahead, a huge battle ship stood (at least one-thousand feet long). All black, with what I estimate to have fifty floors, two landing decks with jets already lining it, and huge glass windows towards the front of the ship (which I predict is the main control deck). I tried not to stare, but my gaze wandered back to it. I just hope Fury doesn't see….

* * *

Remember the magical box below!


	2. Chapter 2

After we landed, I lingered outside for a bit, looking towards the sea. Fury didn't object. It's almost like he wants me to know that he trusts me. With him, it's hard to tell what he's thinking. Sometimes you just want to pop the top of his head open and see what's inside. I look up to see another jet coming in to land. I wonder if it's another member of this so-called "team." As I watch it (having nothing else to do) a hand gripped my shoulder. I jump back, turning to face the person in mid-air.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" some guy in a blue button up shirt said. I could tell he wasn't one of the soldiers. "I was wondering if you happen to be Keira Higurashi."

"Depends who's asking and what they want from me." I say coldly.

"I'm Bruce Banner. They said you're going to be working with us."

Bruce Banner - The Hulk.

"So- you were already with Shield?" I ask skeptical.

"They- persuaded me to help." He said carefully.

"What can you give Shield that nobody else can?"

"I'm an expert on gamma rays. The tesseract radiates the rays, so I can track it. Why are you here?"

"To fight," I pause for a moment, thinking if I say the words I'm thinking now, if it could kill us all. "You can fight too, right. I heard about your - accident in New York and what you – become when you're mad."

"Well- I don't get a suit of armor."

"Well, you kinda are already."

"You know what I mean." He snapped suddenly. I didn't flinch, I already saw it coming.

"Sorry, I wanted to see how you would react." He looked at me apologetically. I was about to snap at him when…

"Doctor!" we turn to see a man and woman walking towards us. The man had a plaid button up shirt (what's with the shirts being all button up!) and dress pants. The woman was in a red shirt, jeans, black jacket, and had red hair.

"You're Steve, right?" Banner said, walking towards him to shake his hand. I stayed behind.

Steve Rodgers-Captain America

"And you must be Dr. Banner, correct?"

"Yeah."

"I've heard a lot of things about you."

"Good or bad?"

"Only what matters." Steve walks past Banner to me. "Your Keira I suppose?" he stretched out his hand.

"What of it." I snap, not bothering to shake his hand. He frowned slightly, thinking of what to say.

"Don't worry; she grows on you in time." Banner comes up behind Steve and clasps him on the shoulder. I glare at him. He makes me sound like a lost puppy.

"Um, guys, you might want to come inside. It's going to get hard to breath." The woman comes up behind them and put her hands behind her back. The deck shudders and gears could be heard turning beneath us.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asks, almost confused. We start walking towards the very edge of the ship.

"Really- they want me in a pressurized container." Banner said. At the edge, we saw huge turbine with rudders come up out of the water. The air around us began to suck us towards them. it was a huge airship. Behind us, the crew began to secure jets to the deck with cables and put oxygen mask on their heads.

"Oh no this is much worse."Banner said, we ran back to the woman and went inside.


End file.
